My Melody
by Arashi Kuroyuki
Summary: Perlahan-lahan misteri tentang Hanon mulai terkuak. Dan pada akhirnya Hiyono akan menjelaskan semua misteri tentang Hanon. Apakah rahasia Hanon? -gagal bikin summary-
1. Prologue

Kyaho! Kembali lagi bersama saya~ Yuri Oohara

Ini adalah Fic pelarian dari cerita Lily in the Middle of the Dessert~ *dijitak Gaara*

oke~ kali ini aku ngangkat cerita dari komik Spiral : The bonds of reasoning~ Ceritanya seru loh~ *promosi*

Oke, dari pada Yuri makin ngaco, kita mulai aja ceritanya ya~

**Desclaimer :** Kyo Shirodaira & Eita Mizuno

**Warning : **OC, OCC, abal, dan sahabat-sahabatnya

Happy Reading~ :D

* * *

Prologue

Di sebuah rumah besar di London...

"Kak, kakak benar-benar pergi ke Jepang?" kata seorang gadis remaja

"Ya. Dan kali ini aku harus membunuhnya. Kenapa? Apa kau ingin ikut?" kata sang kakak

"Aku..." gadis itu terlihat ragu

"Hmm... Begini saja. Kalau kau ikut, kau harus berjanji, tanganmu-lah yang akan membunuhnya. Atau, paling tidak kau harus membawanya ke hadapanku."

"Aku tak mungkin..." gadis itu masih ragu

"Tapi kau ingin pergi dan bertemu dengannya kan?" kata sang kakak

"Ya... Ukh, baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan kakak..." kata gadis itu

"Tapi kau harus membunuhnya." kata sang kakak mengingatkan lagi. Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah.

(~'.')~ Yuri Oohara ~('.'~)

"HATCHI!"

"Ayumu, kamu flu?" tanya Hiyono

"Nggak." kata Ayumu singkat

_Iiiiiiiih, ni anak ngocol banget sih!_ Batin Hiyono geram

(~'.')~ Yuri Oohara ~('.'~)

Di rumah sakit...

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka keadaan akan seperti ini." kata Kosuke

"Jadi, perubahan dari pihak Hunter sepertinya akan merepotkan kita?" kata Ryoko

"Yah, sepertinya begitu. Eyes, apa perlu kita minta bantuan Narumi kecil?' kata Rio

BRAK! Eyes memukul meja

"Aku bisa mengatasi ini." katanya lalu pergi

"Tumben dia emosian." Ryoko yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan kembali

"Mungkin karena Hunter yang memburu kita adalah Kanon Hilbert." kata Kosuke

"Ya, dia adalah sahabat Eyes dari kecil." sambung Rio

"Ooooh." kata Ryoko ber-ooh ria

"Tapi, sepertinya ada alasan lain yang membuatnya seperti itu. Karena kemarin, aku membicarakan ini pada Eyes sikapnya biasa saja." Kosuke kembali mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa terdiam.

(~'.')~ Yuri Oohara ~('.'~)

Di Bandara Narita...

Seorang pemuda tampan turun bersama dengan seorang gadis dibelakangnya. Sang gadis itu memakai kacamata yang seolah menyembuyikan wajah nya agar tak menarik perhatian siapapun.

"Jangan sampai telihat oleh orang lain ataupun wartawan" kata sang pemuda

"Ya, aku tahu Aniki-ku" jawab sang gadis

"Ah, itu dia. Itu Eyes!" kata sang pemuda sambil menunjuk Eyes Rutherford. Sang gadis sedikit terguncang lalu mengencangkan genggamannya ke kemeja kakaknya itu.

"Hai Eyes! Sudah kuduga kau akan menjemput! Aku bawa oleh-oleh loh~" kata sang pemuda pada Eyes

"Kau... Kenapa kau juga membawa dia? Cih! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin memakai teknik _Hilbert bersaudara_?" kata Eyes

"Hmm... Itu tergantung dia, maunya sih iya~ Hahaha~" kata sang pemuda santai

"Kau... Aku akan menghentikanmu!" kata Eyes

"Coba saja kalau bisa, tapi, kau terlalu baik!" kata pemuda itu dengan cekatan menusuk bagian dada sebelah kiri Eyes, lebih tepatnya jantung. Lalu dengan cekatan pula ia memasukkan kembali pisau yang tadi dipakainya ke dalam saku bajunya. Gadis dibelakangnya hanya bisa terdiam dan memejamkan mata.

"Kan...on... Kau..." Eyes sambil memegang bagian yang terasa sakit itu, berusaha agar tidak segera ambruk.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang, Eyes. Nah, adikku yang manis, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Biarkan orang tidak berguna ini terlelap untuk selamanya" kata pemuda itu. Tetapi sang gadis terlihat ingin mengulurkan tangannya tetapi tertahan karena tatapan kakaknya. Ia hanya bisa melihat Eyes yang tengah kesusahan untuk tetap terjaga.

"Nona Hilbert, ayo PERGI DARI SINI" kata sang pemuda

"Ukh... I... Iya Kakak..." kata gadis itu lalu menyusul kakaknya yang keluar dari bandara tapi matanya tetap tertuju pada Eyes yang lalu ambruk berumuran darah.

_Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, _kata gadis dalam hati

(~'.')~ Yuri Oohara ~('.'~)

Perguruan Swasta Tsukiyomi...

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu dari London" kata Bu Yoshimura

_Murid baru di pertengahan semester?_ batin Hiyono bingung

Anak baru itu pun masuk, ia seorang laki-laki, tubuhnya tinggi dan parasnya tampan. Tapi, sepertinya ia masih keturunan Jepang karena rambutnya tidak seperti orang luar negeri yang lain.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kanon Hilbert. Saya adalah siswa pindahan dari London. Biarpun nama saya seperti ini, saya juga masih keturunan Jepang, di Inggris pun saya belajar berbahasa Jepang. Saya juga bisa logat Kansai loh. Nah, teman teman, mohon bantuannya selama saya ada si sini." kata anak baru itu.

Saat istirahat, Hiyono dan Ayumu sedang menikmati makanan mereka di ruang klub surat kabar.

"Ayumu, Ayumu" panggil Hiyono

"Apa?" jawab Ayumu ketus

"Jahat ah! Hari ini di muridku ada murid baru loh. Dia cowok dan pindahan dari London" lapor Hiyono

"Terus kenapa? Kamu naksir dia? Ya bagus deh, aku nggak ditempelin sama kamu mulu. Selamat berjuang deh" kata Ayumu santai

"KAMU APA-APAAN SIH?" bentak Hitono kesal

"Uhm, maaf mengganggu acara bertengkarnya, tapi, boleh aku bicara pada Narumi-san" tanya seorang gadis cantik yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang klub.

"Oh, kamu, ada apa? Ngobrolnya di luar aja. Di sini bisa-bisa BOCOR semua." Kata Ayumu sadis. Lalu ia keluar bersama gadis itu.

_Siapa cewek itu? Aku belum pernah liat, apa anak baru juga ya? Mungkin di sekelas sama Ayumu. Mana Ayumu sok baik sama dia lagi. HUH! AYUMU SIALAN!_ Hiyono kesal melihat tingkah Ayumu tadi.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, dan Ayumu tak kunjung kembali. Hiyono terpaksa menelan bulat-bulat kekesalan dan rasa penasarannya. Sepulang sekolah ia harus bertanya pada Ayumu apa saja yang mereka berdua bicarakan tadi. Saat masuk kelas, perhatiannya tertuju pada Kanon Hilbert. Hiyono merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari anak itu. Saat pelajaran pun perhatian dan matanya hanya tertuju pada Kanon Hibert.

Sepulang sekolah...

"Ayumu, tadi cewek itu siapa?" tanya Hiyono

"Bukan urusanmu." kata Ayumu singkat

"JAHAT!" kata Hiyono sambil memukul pundak Ayumu

"Hoi, hoi, kalau berantem jangan di tengah jalan dong!" kata seseorang dari belakang mereka

"KOSUKE!" teriak Hiyono

"Jangan terik-teriak dong kalo liat orang cakep yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah aku yang sangat berbakat ini. Biasa aja. Norak ah." kata Kosuke

BUGH! Pipi Kosuke dihantam sesuatu. Buku tebal yang berjudul Taiko yang isinya sangat bagus dan seru karangan Eiji Yoshikawa. *Jadi promosi. XD*

"SIAPA YANG NGELEMPAR, HAH!"

"Dasar narsis! Kalau aku yang ngelempar emang kenapa?" kata Kyoko dari belakang Kosuke

"Ukh! A****t! curang, gila aja kamu, ngelempar buku hard cover. Mana tebel begitu lagi!" kata Kosuke mengusap pipinya

"Lebih tepatnya 1142 halaman" kata Ryoko

"Gila, kamu mau baca?" kata Kosuke

"Nggak, buat ngelempar kamu aja. Abis rese' liat tampang kamu yang norak terus narsis di pinggir jalan kaya' gini." kata Ryoko

"Sadis!"

"Sadisan mana dibanding kamu?"

"Aku sih~"

"WOI! Kenapa jadi ngelantur?" kata Ayumu yang stress ngedenger obrolan Kosuke-Ryoko

"Sori, maap, maap." kata Kosuke

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah dengar tentang Eyes? Yang ditusuk itu loh~" tanya Hiyono

"Ya. Kami sudah dengar." kata Ryoko kembali serius

"Dan kami tahu pasti siapa pelakunya." sambung Kosuke

"Siapa?" kata Ayumu dan Hiyono bersamaan

"Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang." kata Kosuke lalu ia dan Ryoko kabur. Sepertinya mereka tak ingin Ayumu mengetahui tentang si pelaku

"Cih! Sial! Mereka malah kabur. Ya udah, yuk, lanjut, kita jalan lagi." kata Ayumu

"Eh, Ayumu, kamu belum jawab pertanyaan aku, tadi cewek itu siapa sih?" tanya Hiyono

"Loh? Kamu nggak tau toh? Tumben."

"Dia anak baru ya? Tapi kayaknya aku pernah liat dia deh."

"Iya, namanya Hanon Hilbert. Dia murid pindahan dari Inggris."

"Hilbert?"

"Iya. Emang kenapa?"

"Berarti dia adiknya Kanon Hilbert dong."

"Kemungkinan besar iya. Emang kenapa?"

"Nggak tau deh, kalau tentang Hanon aku sih no problem, tapi kalau Kanon entah kenapa aku selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang terkadang mencurigakan. Aku punya firasat bakal ada pertempuran lagi."

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu itu."

"Ayumu."

"Ya."

"Kumohon, tetaplah selamat. Jangan mati."

"Aku pun berharap seperti itu."

"Kali ini kita tidak tahu manakah pihak kawan dan mana yang pihak lawan. Tapi mereka bisa menyerang kapan saja. Tetaplah waspada."

"Aaaah! Cerewet! Aku juga tahu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" kata Ayumu kesal

"AKU KAN KHAWATIR! DASAR JELEK!" kata Hiyono ngambek lalu pergi duluan. Tak lama kemudian sosok Hiyono kembali menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa nanya! Tadi Hanon ngomong apa aja ke kamu?"

"Bukan hal penting."

"UKH! DASAR NYEBELIN!" lalu Hiyono pergi lagi

"Dasar."

(~'.')~ Yuri Oohara ~('.'~)

Di suatu mansion...

"Kak... Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Hanon, gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat kemerah-merahan, matanya berwarna biru langit, tatapannya yang lembut dan perawaknnya bisa dibilang tinggi.

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Kenapa kakak memperbolehkanku ikut? Bukankah kemungkinan besar aku akan menghambat kakak? Atau..."

Suasana di mansion lantai 5 itu sunyi senyap.

"Bisa dibilang... Kakak memperbolehkanku ikut karena aku dapat dijadikan umpan. Bukankah begitu?" kata Hanon

"Memang benar. Maafkan aku ya. Aku sampai melibatkanmu. Dan maaf atas kejadian di bandara kemarin. Kau takut ya? Habis ntar kakak nggak tau lagi mau ngebunuh dimana dan gimana caranya. Maaf ya~ Kau masih takut darah'kan?" kata Kanon

"..." Hanon hanya bisa terdiam lalu pergi ke kamarnya

_Hanon... Kenapa? Kenapa Kau harus begitu? Aku rindu Hanon yang ceria, aku rindu Hanon yang penuh semangat. KH! Padahal selama ini aku berusaha agar Hanon tidak bertemu dan mengingatnya lagi selama 7 tahun ini. Tapi Hanon masih saja mengingatnya. Semoga dia lekas bisa mati di tanganku karena sudah menyakiti adikku selama ini. Ini semua gara-gara DIA_, Kanon berjaji pada diri sendiri.

Di Apartemen lainnya...

"HATCHI!"

"Ayumu, kamu flu" tanya Kak Madoka

"Nggak udah ya, aku masuk ke dalem."

"HEH! ANAK BANDEL! SINI KAMU!"

"Ngapain?"

"Nemenin aku di sini."

"Ya udah. Terus ngapain? Bengong giu? Cengo ampe pagi?"

"CIH! Nyebelin banget ini anak! Udah sana! Masuk ke dalem aja!" kata kak Madoka

_Perempuan itu memang aneh,_ kata Ayumu  
_Hmm, ngomong-ngomong soal aneh, yang namanya Hanon juga sedikit aneh, padahal di baru pindah tadi pagi, tapi kenapa dia kenal sama Kosuke dkk. Sama nama Pak Imazato dan ibu guru itu ya? Jangan-jangan... BODOHNYA AKU! Jangan-jangan dia dan kakaknya adalah Hunter yang pernah Rio ceritakan padaku,_Ayumu berpikir keras mengenai Hanon dan Kakaknya

(~'.')~ Yuri Oohara ~('.'~)

Keesokkan harinya, di ruang klub surat kabar...

"HAI~" tiba-tiba saja Kanon Hilbert masuk tampa permisi

"Ah, Maaf, Permisi. Maaf mengganggu kalian lagi." Hanon lalu masuk menyusul kakaknya

"Aka apa manggil kita? Mau diwawancara buat buletin sekolah ya?" kata Kanon enteng

Dasar NARSIS! Pikit Hiyono

"Aku mau bertanya pada kalian. Pertama, aku bertanya pada Hanon dulu, Hanon, apakah kau seorang Hunter?" kata Ayumu

"Aku? Aku bukan seorang Hunter. Syang sekali. Sebenarnya, darah saja aku takut. Aku phobia pada darah" kata Hanon

"TANYA AKU! TANYA AKU!" kata Kanon bersemangat

_Ini mana kakak mana adek sih? Kok dewasaan adeknya ya?_ pikir Hiyono

"Kau, Kanon Hilbert... Apa..." kata-kata Ayumu tidak selesai

"Ya, aku adalah seorang Hunter. Dan aku yang nusuk jantung Eyes loh~ Hebat kan? JANTUNG-nya EYES! Kya~" Kanon ribut sendiri

"Apa? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Ya, Aku adalah Hunter yang akan membunuh SELURUH Blade Children yang ada di bumi ini. Akupun seorang Blade Children." Kanon Hilbert mengenalkan siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya

"Nah~ Udah bel masuk. Udah ya~ Ngobrolnya lain kali lagi. Dadah~" kata Kanon sambil menarik adiknya keluar dari ruangan klub

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_ Tanya Ayumu dalam hati

TBC~

* * *

Omake~

Eyes : Yuri.  
Yuri : Eh, Apa Eyes? *malu*  
Eyes : Aku...  
Yuri : Ya... (dalem hati: Uwah~ pernyataan cinta~)  
Eyes : Aku kok dikit banget sih munculnya, terus udah gitu ditusuk lagi!  
Yuri : i... Itu... Itu... (dalem hati : ternyata Eyes narsisi juga!)  
Dan adegan ini berakhir dengan masuknya Yuri ke Rumah sakit karena ditusuk Eyes...

akhinya udah di akhir cerita~

Perjuangan~ Hahaha... Oke~

Please, I waiting for your Review for **Better** and **Faster** Update...

Ripiu ya~ ^^ Ditunggu~


	2. The Secret

Kembali dengan saya sang Author gaje~

Maaf kalau cerita ini duluan yang aku apdet, lagi demam Eyes~ *digetok*

Nah, Lanjut aja deh~

**Desclaimer :** Kyo Shirodaira & Eita Mizuno

**Warning : **OC, OCC, abal, dan sahabat-sahabatnya

Suka nggak suka harus baca~ XD and Happy Reading~ :D

* * *

The Secret

Ketika Ayumu sedang berpikir keras, Hiyono berteriak di kuping Ayumu, memanggil namanya.

"AYUMU!" teriak Hiyono semakin keras

"APA SIH?" teriak Ayumu tak kalah kerasnya

"Ini penting! Hanon Hilbert, aku baru ingat kalau dia sama seperti Eyes." kata Hiyono

"_Blade Children_?" tanya Ayumu

"Bukan, Dia seorang Musisi. Julukannya aalah Sang Bidadari. Dia adalah seorang penyanyi dan pemain Biola profesional. Dia juga seorang Pianis terkenal dan dia juga dikenal _rival yang tak pernah bertatap muka_ dengan Eyes." Kata Hiyono sambil membaca notenya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Ayumu tak mengerti

"Dia adalah rival Eyes dalam dunia eksitensi Pianis. Mereka sama-sama terkenal. Tapi kabarnya mereka tak pernah bertatap muka sekalipun padahal dulu mereka sangat akrab. Katanya, Kanon lah yang menjauhkan mereka." kata Hiyono menjelaskan

"Sekarang sudah mulai masuk akal." kata Ayumu

"Apa lagi yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Hiyono

"Utuk sekarang tidak ada. Nah, ayo kita temui kakak-beradik itu." kata Ayumu

"Buat apa? Nanti bahaya. Hei!" Hiyono bingung. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti Ayumu

Ayumu dan Hiyono akhirnya sampai di kelas Ayumu. Lalu Ayumu menyapu pendangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Lalu matanya berhenti pada sosok siswi berambut panjang sepinggang yang berwarna coklat kemerah-merahan yang terlihat tengelam oleh buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Hanon!" panggil Ayumu. Gadis itu menoleh lalu mengahampiri Ayumu dan Hiyono seolah mengerti apa maksud Ayumu memanggilnya.

"Lalu? Apa yang kalian ingin tanyakan sebelum kita pergi ke kelas kakak dan Nona berkepang ini?" kata Hanon

"Kau sudah tahu ya?" kata Ayumu

"Polamu gampang kebaca sih."kata Hanon sambil tertawa kecil

"Kuakui, analisamu benar-benar hebat. Nah, ceritakan padaku siapa kau." kata Ayumu

"Kalau itu bakal panjang. Nanti saja kita bicarakan itu. Secara garis besar sepertinya kau sudah tahu siapa aku dari Nona ini. Nah, ayo kita ke kelas kakakku. Banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya'kan?" kata Hanon mendahului Ayumu dan Hiyono

"Anak ini memiliki kemampuan analisa yang sangat hebat." komentar Hiyono

"Berisik! Aku juga tau!" kata Ayumu berjalan menyusul Hanon

Sesampainya di kelas Kanon, Hanon-lah yang memanggil dia. Kanon lalu bergegas mengahampiri mereka bertiga. Hanon terlibat sedikit percakapan berdua dengan kakaknya sebelum Kanon ikut di_wawancara_.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk melayani kalian berdua. Makanya segera selesaikan pembicaraan tak penting ini." kata Kanon

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke Jepang?" tanya Ayumu serius

"Untuk menghabisi semua _Blade Children_. Aku _MUAK_ melihat mereka semua. Aku hanya memakai jalan pintas terbaik untuk mereka. Aku tak ingin melihat mereka lagi. Aku tak ingin mereka menderita lagi." kata Kanon

"Kak..." Hanon menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diterjemahkan Ayumu dan Hiyono

"Yah, pokoknya aku akan menghabisi semua _Blade Children_." kata Kanon "Nah, sebelum adikku makin membenci dirinya, lebih baik aku pergi." kata Kanon benar-benar pergi

"Apa maksud kakakmu?" tanya Ayumu

"Sudah kubilang nanti akan aku jelaskan. Aku tunggu kau sepulang sekolah. Aku tak akan kabur. Lagi pula aku pihak netral seperti kalian. Aku tak membela kakakku maupun _Blade Children_. Aku tak punya hubungan dengan _Blade Children_ kecuali kakak dan orang itu." kata Hanon

"Orang itu?" Ayumu dan Hiyono kebingungan

"Ya, Eyes Rutherford. Ceritanya panjang. Nanti aku jelaskan pada kalian. Nah, aku harus belajar dulu karena sudah banyak pelajaran yang tertinggal. Aku mohon pamit." Hanon pamit pada Ayumu dan Hiyono

Sepulang sekolah Hanon menepati janjinya. Ia mengajak Ayumu dan Hiyono ke sebuah cafe yang kelihatannya cukup berkelas. Hanon masuk diikuti Ayumu dan Hiyono. Ayumu terlihat waspada akan sekitarnya. Bahkan ketika minum yang dipesan telah disediakan, Ayumu hanya menatap minuman itu dan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak memihak siapapun. Di sini satu-satunya tempat yang kuketahui tidak diberi kamera pengawas oleh kakakku. Seluruh gedung sekolah dipasangi kamera pengawas oleh kakakku. Itu sebabnya aku tak mau membahas masalah ini di sekolah. Ini adalah cafe atas nama ibu kami. Aku mengajak kalian datang ke sini agar kalian tak terlibat masalah lebih banyak lagi. Kalian masih bingung dan tak tahu apa-apa'kan? Karena kalau aku pergi ke tempat yang tak diketahui kakakku, pasti kalianlah yang pertama kali dicurigai kakakku. Kalau ke sini, pelayan cafe ini mungkin akan berkata, Nona Hanon tadi pergi ke sini dengan dua orang temannya. Lagi pula aku sudah meminta mereka agar tak menyebutkan ciri-ciri kalian berdua. Minuman yang ada di hadapan kalian tidak kuberi apapun. Apa lagi obat tidur atau racun. Itu minuman favorit di sini loh." Hanon menjelaskan dengan sabar dan menepis keraguan Ayumu.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." kata Ayumu meminum minumannya lalu ia melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Untuk apa kau ke Jepang? Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini."

"Hanya ingin mengenang masa lalu. Lagipula di Inggris aku sendirian. Mau tak mau aku harus ikut ke sini. Dan aku ingin cuti dari pekerjaanku. Ternyata jadi Musisi sibuk juga ya. Hahaha." kata Hanon sembil tertawa

"Sepertinya kakakmu juga sangat menjagamu." lanjut Ayumu

"Ya. Seperti itulah. Mungkin agar aku tak punya kesempatan bertemu orang itu." kata Hanon

"Orang itu? Maksudmu Eyes?" tanya Hiyono

"Ya." Hanon menjawab dengan singkat

"Kau selalu menyebut Eyes dengan orang itu ya?" kata Ayumu

"Kakak tak memperbolehkanku menyebut namanya. Sudah sedikit kebiasaan. Padahal aku tak menginginkan itu sama sekali." kata Hanon terlihat sedih

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Eyes Rutherford?" tanya Ayumu

"Itu... Yah, singkatnya aku adalah teman masa kecilnya. Lebih tepatnya aku adalah mainan Eyes. Maksudku aku itu percobaan pembunuhannya Eyes."kata Hiyono sambil tertawa getir

"Kau korban percobaan pembunuhan?" kata Ayumu dan Hiyono kaget

"Ya. Pertama kali ketika Eyes menjatuhkanku dari mobil. Lalu dia juga pernah mendorongku dari jembatan yang dibawahnya sungai. Dan beberapa percobaan lainnya. Tapi keberuntunganku menyelamatkanku. Tuhan pun berbelas kasihan padaku. Aku masih selamat dan dapat hidup sampai saat ini. Setelah itu orang tua Eyes memaksanya bermain piano dan membiarkannya hanya berada di dalam dan di sekitar rumahnya saja. Aku terkadang bermain piano dengannya juga. Tapi itu sampai kakakku datang. Saat Kakak datang, aku tak boleh terlihat bersama dengan Eyes. Karena nanti Eyes yang akan kena marah. Tapi aku terus bersikukuh akan terus bermain dengan Eyes. Tapi suatu hari Kakak memergokiku sedang berdua dengan Eyes. Karena takut terjadi sesuatu, Kakak menyuruhku pergi. Aku tak mau, padahal Kakak saja boleh bermain dengan Eyes. Kenapa aku tidak? Lalu kami pindah dan ketika mendengar Eyes menjadi pianis, aku pun berusaha keras menjadi pianis dan musisi dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Tetapi Kakak terus menjauhkanku dengannya. Kakak bilang dia berbahaya." Cerita Hanon panjang lebar

"Tapi kenapa Kanon menjauhkanmu dengan Eyes?" tanya

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena dia sering berniat membunuhku." kata Hanon lalu ia melanjutkan, "Gara-gara aku selalu menempel dengan Eyes, Eyes mengalami kesulitan."

"Lalu, apa lagi informasi yang kau ketahui selama ini." kata Ayumu

"Percaya tau tidak, Eyes adalah orang yang berhati lembut dan tulus. Kakak semakin membencinya sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Padahal dulu kami bertiga sangat akrab. Tapi Kakak merubah semuanya. Eyes semakin menarik diri dari kami. Dan hubungan Kakak dengan Eyes terputus 3 tahun lalu. Kalau aku, sejak umur 7 tahun tak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Eyes. Kakak benar-benar menjauhkanku dengan Eyes. Kakak menganggap Eyes berbahaya bagiku. Aku tahu niat baik Kakak, tapi ini bukan hal yang kuinginkan." kata Hanon

"Kau tak pernah bertemu _Blade Children_ selain kakakmu dan Eyes?" tanya Ayumu

"Tidak pernah sama sekali. Kakak bilang _Blade Children_ berbahaya, jadi aku tak pernah berurusan dengan mereka. Lagi pula kakak menjauhkanku dari mereka."kata Hanon

"Aku jadi cukup mengerti kenapa kakakmu selalu mengawasimu biarpun itu dari jauh."

"Kakakmu pernah bilang, _Blade Children_ adalah vampir berbahaya sedangkan kau seperti orang yang memiliki darah terenak bagi mereka." kata Hiyono

"Tapi sebenarnya apa tujuan Kakakmu ke Jepang?" tanya Ayumu

"Seperti yang kakak bilang, Ia tidak main-main dengan tujuannya itu. Aku sebenarnya ingin menghentikannya." kata Hanon

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin menghentikan kakakmu?" sebuah kalimat tanya yang tak terlalu panjang dari Ayumu terlihat membuat Hanon memutar otaknya. Hanon terdiam seperti mencari jawaban.

"I... Itu..." Hanon tak melanjutkan perkataannya

"Baiklah, mungkin saat ini kami belum bisa mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi. Tapi kamii akan menunggu jawabanmu." kata Ayumu menguasai keadaan

"Terima kasih telah mengerti aku."kata Hanon

"Gawat, sudah jam 2!" pekik Hanon kaget

"Kenapa?" tanya Hiyono

"Uh... Itu... Aku harus segera pulang sebelum Kakak tiba di rumah. Nanti Kakak curiga." kata Hanon

"Baiklah, kami juga akan pulang."kata Ayumu

"Nah, aku duluan. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sampai bertemu besok." kata Hanon pamit seraya membungkuk lalu berlari seolah sedang terburu-buru

"Anak yang sopan dan manis." komentar Hiyono

"Untuk sementara sepertinya dia ada di pihak kita." kata Ayumu

"_Untuk sementara_?" ulang Hiyono

"Yah, siapa tahu..." kata Ayumu. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan pulang.

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

"Dari mana saja kau? Jam segini baru pulang?" terdengar suara yang tenang tetapi dingin

"Kak Kanon..." Hanon tak meneruskan kata-katanya

"Kutanya, Dari mana saja kau, adikku?" kata-kata kakaknya terkesan tenang tetapi membuat Hanon ketakutan

"Aku habis jalan-jalan meengenal daerah di sekitar sekolah dengan Mana-chan dan Matchi." kata Hanon dengan suara gemetar

"Oh, maafkan Kakak ya, Kakak terlalu mencurigaimu. Yah, sebenarnya kalau sekedar wawancara dengan duo aneh itu –Ayumu dan Hiyono– Kakak juga mengizinkan kok... Tapi jangan sampai jam 5 dong. Kamu bikin Kakak khawatir tau~" kata Kanon mengusap kepada adiknya

"Maaf kalau aku bikin Kakak khawatir." kata Hanon sambil merasakan kehangatan tangan kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang masih dimilikinya.

"Tak apa... Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi ya. Nah, sekarang tolong siapkan makan malam ya. Maaf merepotkanmu." kata Kanon, nada bicaranya sudah kembali melembut

"Baiklah. Aku akan bikin makanan kesukaan Kakak sebagai permintaan maafku." kata Hanon sambil tersenyum

"Wah, curang~ Mau nggak mau permintaan maaf harus diterima nih~" canda Kanon

"Aku menang." kata Hanon sambil tertawa lalu memakai celemek dan pergi menuju dapur

Keakraban kedua kakak-beradik itu akan membuat orang lain iri jika melihat mereka berdua. –apa lagi Author– Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal dari sikap Kanon. Tatapan matanya memiliki arti yang sulit untuk diungkapkan.

Keesokkan harinya...

"Pagi Narumi-san." sapa Hanon ketika Ayumu masuk kelas. Baru mereka berdua yang datang.

"Pagi. Panggil aja aku Ayumu." kata Ayumu

"Baiklah, Ayumu." kata Hanon

"Ah iya, kau jangan terlalu memaksakan menjawab pertanyaan kemarin. Kami tetap ada _di sini_ untuk menunggu jawabanmu."kata Ayumu

"Terima kasih Ayumu. Aku akan berusaha secepat mungkin. Mentalku belum siap. Aku memang lemah."kata Hanon

"Kata siapa? Kanon kalau marah ataupun serius dengan tujuannya aku yakin dia itu seram. Dengan aura yang dipancarkannya saja bisa membuat orang tak berkutik. Dan kelihatannya kau tidak takut dengannya. Itu artinya mentalmu kuat."kata Ayumu

"Itu karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan kakak. Sebenarnya aku sedikit takut kalau Kakak marah. Tapi aku tahu kalau Kakak marah padaku, ia sedang sangat mengkhawatirkaku." kata Hanon

"Kau... Kau ini masih _putih_ ya." kata Ayumu

"Heh? Putih?" Hanon kebingungan

"Aku ada keperluan denganmu. Aku harap nanti kau datang ke ruangan klub surat kabar." pinta Ayumu

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak punya waktu banyak. Dan bukankah ada kamera..." perkataan Hanon tak selesai karena sudah dijawab duluan oleh Ayumu

"Itu sudah kami bereskan. Sebenarnya itu juga kecelakaan sih, tiba-tiba ruangan surat kabar bocor dan airnya mengenai kamera kakakmu dan viola, kamera pengawas kakakmu rusak. Di kelas ini juga rusak karena nggak sengaja kena bola sepak yang kemarin itu loh." kata Ayumu

"Keberuntungan masih berpihak pada kalian ya." kata Hanon

"Dan semoga sampai kasus ini selesai." kata Ayumu

"Semoga saja. Ah, ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju kelas ini. Sepertinya kita sudahi dulu pembicaraan ini dan kau, tolong ajari aku ini. Aku kurang mengerti." kata Hanon sambil menunjuk pelajaran bahasa jepang bagian penulisan huruf kanji, dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian murid-murid kelas itu berdatangan

"Dasar, sepertinya kemampuanmu hebat juga."kata Ayumu berbisik lalu mengajari Hanon

"Jangan remehkan aku." kata Hanon sambil tersenyum

Sepulang sekolah, Hanon mendatangi klub surat kabar. Disana ada 3 orang yang tak dikenalinya tapi setidaknya ia pernah melihat mereka bertiga di sekolah.

"Nah, ini dia Nona Hanon Hilbert."kata Hiyono

"Sial, dia cantik! Tinggi pula!" kata salah seorang siswi yang cukup mungil

"Hmm... Aku akui dia Nona Manis." kata siswi yang satu lagi

"Aku pernah dengar beberapa hal tentang dia dari Eyes. Tak jauh beda dari Kanon, hebat. Ini suatu kebetulan." kata satu-satunya siswa dari 3 orang itu

Hanon sedikit tersentak. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi buru-buru dia urungkan niatnya itu. Ia menutup kembali mulutnya sebelum mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Reaksinya lucu. Kelihatannya dia menarik." kata siswi yang mungil tadi

"Sebelum kau mengomentari dia, lebih baik kau memperkenalkan diri dulu." kata Ayumu yang ada di belakang Hanon

"Maaf aku terlambat. Nah, Hanon, mereka ini adalah beberapa _Blade Children_ yang ada di sekolah ini. Yang pendek itu Rio Takeuchi."kata Ayumu mengenalkan ketiga orang itu

"Hei! Pakai istilah mungil atau kecil kek! Nggak harus pendek'kan?" kata Rio mengamuk

"Ya, ya, akan kuingat. Lalu yang rambutnya pendek seperti laki-laki itu namanya Ryoko." lanjut Ayumu

"Hei! Aku nggak seperti laki-laki! Aku hanya tomboy. Tapi nggak sepenuhnya tomboy juga!" kata Ryoko

"Iya deh. Terus yang rambutnya aneh itu Kosuke Asadzuki." kata Ayumu

"RAMBUTKU NGGAK ANEH! DASAR RAMBUT PELIPIS!" protes Kosuke

"Berisik! Kalian protes melulu!" kata Ayumu cuek

"Uhm, perkenalkan, namaku Hanon Hilbert, senang bertemu dengan kalian." kata Hiyono membungkuk

"Anak yang sopan. Dia benar-benar masih _putih_." kata Ryoko

"Pantas saja Eyes bersikap seperti itu. Aku jadi tak heran." Kousuke ikut berkomentar

"Ya. Tapi aku ingin melakukan percobaan juga padanya. Tapi aku tak akan seperti Eyes..." timpal Rio

"Hahaha, si Bodoh itu saking bingung harus bagaimana sampai-sampai tak bisa memperlakukan anak ini dan megekspresikan perasaannya dengan benar." kata Kosuke

"Padahal Eyes sedang kritis karena ditusuk kakakku, tapi aku bingung melihat kalian masih bisa tertawa dan mengolok-oloknya. Dia teman kalian'kan?" kata Hanon

"Bukan bermaksud melupakannya, tapi aku yakin si Bodoh itu akan terbangun. Dia nggak akan mati dengan cara nggak elit kayak gitu. Lagi pula kalau dia mati sekarang, percuma aja penantiannya selama ini." Kosuke menjawab pernyataan tidak suka Hanon terhadap perkataannya tadi

"Maaf atas sikapku yang tidak pada tempatnya."kata Hanon

"Bukan salahmu, ini kesalahan si Bodoh ini." kata Ryoko sambil menendang Kosuke

"Sepertinya ada yang ingi kau tanyakan." kata Rio

"Ya. Sejauh apa kalian mengenal Eyes?" tanya Hanon

Baru saja Kosuke akan menjawab pertanyaan Hanon tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub terbuka.

"Maaf adik-adik, bapak dengar ruangan ini bocor, jadi bapak akan memperbaiki ruangan ini. Mohon kalian keluar dulu. Maaf mengganggu." kata seorang bapak, kelihatannya dia diutus sekolah memperbaiki ruangan itu

"Teman-teman, aku juga harus pergi. Maaf ya, Aku pergi dulu. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." kata Hanon lalu berlari pergi

"Loh?" terdengar suara Hiyono setelah Hanon keluar dari lingkungan sekolah

"Kenapa?' tanya Ayumu penasaran

"Bukannya arah rumah Hanon belok kanan ya? Dia malah berbelok ke kiri." kata Hiyono

"Sebenarnya dia mau ke mana?" gumam Ayumu

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

"Ah, Anda datang lagi rupanya." sapa seorang perawat

"Iya, maaf merepotkan."

"Ah, tidak kok, aku lega karena selama dirawat di sini, Dia belum pernah dijenguk siapapun." kata perawat itu

"Benarkah tak ada yang menjenguk selain aku?"

"Nona Hanon tak percaya padaku?" kata perawat itu

"Aku percaya kok." Hanon menghela nafas lega. Ia lalu masuk ke sebuah kamar pasien. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan lalu matanya terpaku kepada orang yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur. Ia menghampiri tempat tidur itu lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan sebelumnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah familiar orang yang tengah terbaring itu lalu menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi muka orang itu. Selebihnya ia diam dan hanya menatap orang itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya dapat bertemu denganmu lagi..." perkataan Hanon terputus, ia menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan kembali "... Eyes."

Still TBC (kapan sembuhnya?)

* * *

Omake~ Akhirnya selesai juga...

Maaf kalau ada typo, masih penulis pemula~ *ngeles*

Mohon ripiunya ya~ XD


	3. The Truth

Wogh! Setelah Yuri Hibernasi, akhirnya chapter 3 nongol juga... XD

Maaf kalau updatenya lama... =_= Abis, tugas itu pada numpuk... Gurunya... *speechless* Oke lupakan masalah guru dan mari kembali ke cerita~ Maaf Yuri lagi nggak bisa ngegaring soalnya otaknnya lagi buntu gara-gara tugas... (balik lagi ke tugas akhirnya) =_=

Di chapter ini belum ada bunuh-bunuhannya sayangnya... Yurinya lagi galau, jadinya ceritanya romance semua deh... =_= Hyahaha... XD

**Desclaimer :** Kyo Shirodaira & Eita Mizuno. Eyes punyaku! Kanon juga punyaku! XD *dikeroyok fans Eyes-Kanon*

**Warning : **OC, OCC, abal, dan sahabat-sahabatnya

Suka nggak suka harus baca~ XD

* * *

The Truth

Keadaan di ruang itu begitu sunyi. Alat pengamanpun dipasang dengan sedemikian rupa agar keselamatan Eyes terjamin. Di ruangan bercat putih itu, Seorang Hanon Hilbert tengah duduk di samping Eyes yang terbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Eyes..." kata Hanon memanggil nama Eyes. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dokter bilang kau tengah kritis." kata Hanon

"Dan itu semua salahku karena aku tak bisa menghentikan Aniki." lanjutnya

"Aku... Benar-benar minta maaf... Aku tak bisa membantu apa-apa... Sehingga kau jadi begini. Maafkan aku. Aku memang tidak berguna." Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Badannnya sedikit berguncang karena menangis.

Hening. Di ruangan yang sedikit luas itu hanya terdengar suara tangisan Hanon. Hanon menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Eyes.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kak Kanon bersikeras melakukan semua ini. Awalnya, semua baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang, semua jadi begini. Karena aku yang tak bisa mengehentikan Kakak." Hanon masih terus terisak.

"Gomen ne... Padahal, sebelum kau pergi dari rumah, kau berpesan kalau aku jangan cengeng dan jangan terus menangis. Selama ini aku terus memegang teguh pesanmu. Tapi... Kalau melihatmu seperti ini... Aku... Aku..." tangis Hanon kembali pecah

Terlihat Eyes mengerutkan keningnya dan seolah mengatakan sesuatu. Tangannya pun sedikit demi sedikit bergerak. Hanon tersentak kaget. Cepat-cepat dia menghapus air matanya, menenangkan dirinya dan mengambil tasnya. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya.

_Bagaimanapun, dia tak boleh melihatku_, kata Hanon dalam hati

Ia lalu pergi keluar memberitahu perkembangan Eyes kepada Suster lalu pulang ke arah mansion tempat ia tinggal dengan kakaknya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Hanon terlihat tak bersemangat. Matanya terlihat sayu dan tak seperti biasanya. Hanon hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Selamat datang." sambut Kanon ketika Hanon masuk ke mansion mereka

"Ya, Aku pulang." kata Hanon sambil tersenyum

"Dari mana saja? Jangan buat Kakak khawatir lagi dong." kata Kanon

"Baru jam 4, Kakak. Aku habis mengerjakan tugas." kata Hanon sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah, lalu menaruh tasnya.

"Rajinnya Adikku yang manis ini! Aku senang!" kata Kanon mangacak-acak rambut adiknya

"Kakak~ Hentikan! Rambutku jadi berantakan!" kata Hanon

"Dasar perempuan, nggak bisa berantakan sedikit." kata Kanon sambil tersenyum

"Nggak kok! Enak aja!" kata Hanon pura-pura marah

"Adikku yang manis, jangan marah sama Anikimu ini dong~" kata Kanon, kedua tangannya memeluk leher adiknya itu

"Aniki... Lepasin..." pinta Hanon

"Loh? Kenapa?" kata Kanon

"Ma-malu kan..." kata Hanon

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku ini'kan Anikimu." kata Kanon sambil terus memeluk adik kesayangannya itu.

Hening. Tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Cahaya mentari senja masuk dari jendela yang lebar itu dan menyinari sosok kakak-adik itu. Kanon masih terus memeluk adiknya itu sambil memejamkan mata dan meneggalamkan mukanya ke rambut adiknya yang terurai panjang. Hanon bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang ia dapatkan dari kakaknya itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

"A-ano, a-aku mau memasak dulu. Tolong lepaskan aku. Aniki pasti lapar." kata Hanon

"Kenapa omonganmu jadi kaku gitu?" kata Kanon

"Nggak, ayo dong kak, aku mau masak nih~" bujuk Hanon

"Oke~ Oke~" kata Kanon melepaskan kedua tangannya yang melingkari lehar adiknya

"Kakak mau makan apa?" tanya Hanon sambil menuju ke Dapur

"Hemm... Apa ya? Aku mau spagetti aja! Soalnya kalau makanan yang lain, aku takut Hanon kecapean." kata Kanon sambil tersenyum

"Nggak kok, Aniki! Apapun yang Aniki mau, aku buatin deh!" kata Hanon

"Hahaha... Dasar kamu ini... Aniki lagi pengen spagetti aja." kata Kanon

"Ya udah, Aniki istirahat aja." kata Hanon sambil menarik kakaknya menuju meka makan

"Hanon..." pangill kakaknya

"Dari tadi aku nyium bau obat dari kamu. Terus, lebih kaya' bau rumah sakit." Kanon mengatakan hal yang tidak terduga olah Hanon

_Bodoh, aku lupa menghapus bau rumah sakit ini, apa yang kulakukan sih?_ Kata Hanon dalam hati

"Hanon abis dari mana?" kata Kanon

"Waktu ngerjain tugas, temanku nggak sengaja keiris. Terus waktu mau diobatin, alkoholnya tumpah kena bajuku. Makanya aku pulang sore, soalnya nunggu bajuku kering." kata Hanon beralasan

"Oooh. Aku kira ada hal lain. Jangan sering bepergian sendiri. Apalagi ini negara yang asing buat kamu. Hati-hati. Kalau kamu mau pergi, ajak Aniki aja." kata Kanon

"Ya kak." kata Hanon sambil tersenyum

Lalu ia pergi menuju dapur dan memasak untuk makan malam. Sesekali kakak-beradik itu terlibat pembicaraan singkat. Tapi Kanon membiarkan adiknya fokus memasak. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya itu. Kanon terus memandangi Hanon. Selama ini mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja.

"Nah, udah jadi. Ayo Kak, dimakan!" kata Hanon meletakkan piring di hadapan Kanon. Asap mengepul dari makanan yang dibuatkan oleh Hanon. Biar sederhana, spagetti itu tampak sangat lezat dan aromanya pun tak kalah enak.

"Adikku ini memang pintar memasak! Baiklah, aku makan!" kata Kanon lalu makan dengan lahapnya, Hanon melihat Kakaknya yang terkadang sulit ditebak itu.

Setelah mereka makan, Hanon meminta Kanon megajarinya pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Tentu saja Hanon cukup lemah dalam pelajaran ini, karena selama ini Ia terus tinggal di London. Memang, dulu ia sering menggunakan bahasa Jepang dalam percakapan sehari-hari keluarganya. Tapi kalau disuruh menulis huruf kanji, katakana maupun hiragana, dia cukup kewalahan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam...

"Hanon." panggil Kanon

"Ya Kak?" kata Hanon menengok ke arah kakaknya

"Udah malem, ayo tidur." kata Kanon

"Aaaah, baru jam segini kak~ Sebentar lagi ya, aku belum lancar. Lagian besok kan hari Minggu." kata Hanon

"Ayo tidur, nanti kamu kecapean." Kanon mengelus lembut rambut adiknya

"Aniki sendiri selama ini kurang tidur. Aku kadang ngeliat Aniki belum tidur padahal udah tengah malem." kata Hanon dengan nada sedih

"Itu Aniki cuma bangun bentar terus tidur lagi, bukannya belum tidur, Hanon. Udah, ayo tidur. Aniki nggak mau kalau kamu sakit." kata Kanon kembali mengelus rambut adiknya

"Ya kak." kata Hanon lalu merapikan bukunya

Ia lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Kanon pun masuk ke dalam Kamar Hanon. Ruangan itu tertata dengan rapi. Selain tempat tidur, lemari baju, televisi dan meja belajar, di kamar Hanon terdapat sebuah piano yang dibelikan orang tua meraka waktu ulang tahun Hanon yang ke 10. Serta Biola yang tertata rapi dan beberapa alat musik lainnya. Sebagaimana perempuan, disana terdapat meja rias berukuran sedang. Di meja itu ada vas berisi bunga Iris yang cantik. Kanon memperhatikan bunga itu.

_Untuk apa Hanon memasang bunga itu? _Kata Kanon dalam hati

"Aniki? Ada apa? Kenapa muka kakak jadi aneh begitu?" tanya Hanon

"Ah? Ngggak kok. Kamu tidur sana. Ayo naik!" kata Kanon

"Iya iya" kata Hanon naik ke tempat tidurnya

"Besok kita akan jalan-jalan. Aku janji." kata Kanon menghampiri ranjang adiknya

"Janji ya?" kata Hanon merebahkan dirinya

"Iya, sekarang ayo tidur." kata Kanon sambil tersenyum lalu menyelimuti dan mencium kening adiknya

"Oyasumi." kata Kanon

"Oyasumi kak." kata Hanon

Lalu Kanon pergi menuju pintu kamar Hanon dan mematikan lampu kamar adiknya itu. Setelah itu keluar dan ia menutup pintu.

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

"Ohayou Aniki!" kata Hanon membuka tirai kamar kakaknya itu

"Ah, Ohayou Hanon." kata Kanon lalu tersenyum.

"Ayo mandi~~" kata Hanon mendorong kakaknya menuju kamar mandi

"Mau mandi bareng?" tanya Kanon bercanda

"A-apa? Aniki ini apa-apaan sih? Aniki ngelindur ya?" kata Hanon dengan muka merah padam

"Ahahaha. Aku cuma bercanda Hanon. Ahahaha. Aku bukan inses kok. Ahahaha." kata Kanon tetawa terpingkal-pingkal

"AAAAAH! ANIKIIIII!" kata Hanon kesal

"Iya iya, maaf. Aku mandi dulu. Sana. Hush~ Hush~" kata kanon

"Dasar Aniki!" keluh Hanon lalu pergi ke kamarnya

Setelah ia siap, Kanon keluar kamarnya. Ia pergi menuju ruang tengah. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat adiknya yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Baju terusan tanpa lengan selutut yang senada dengan warna rambutnya serta cardigan berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya sangat cocok dengan dirinya.

"Ah, Kakak sudah selesai?" kata Hanon bangkit dari duduknya

"Ya." Kanon tersenyum melihat adiknya

"Nah, ayo pergi!" kata Hanon sambil menggandeng lengan kakaknya

"Iya." kata Kanon

Mereka berjalan-jalan keliling kota. Melihat-lihat aksesoris, baju, mencoba beberapa permainan di game center dan pergi mencicipi beberapa makanan di restoran terkenal. Saat ini, mereka tengah berada di taman kota.

"Hanon mau es krim?" tanya Kanon

"Anikii~ Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." protes Hanon

"Tapi mau kan? Ngaku~" bujuk Kanon sambil pasang tampang imut

"Ya udah deh, terserah Aniki. Kalau Aniki maksa, aku mau." kata Hanon pasrah

"Yei! Aniki beli dulu ya, Hanon! Tunggu sebentar." kata Kanon lalu pergi dengan semangat

"Hhh~ Dasar Aniki." kata Hanon

_Kira-kira... Bagaimana ya kabar Eyes? Padahal, dia lagi kritis, tapi aku malah pergi jalan-jalan, ah, aku makin merasa berdosa._ Kata Hanon dalam hati. Lalu ia kembali teringat masa kecilnya ketika ia selalu bersama dengan Eyes dan Kakaknya.

"Hayo, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" kata Kanon

"Aniki ngagetin aja." kata Hanon

"Ngelamunin apa hayo? Nih, es krimnya udah aku beliin." kata Kanon sambil menyerahkan es krim di tangannya

"Makasih. Aniki memang paling baik." kata Hanon mengambil bagiannya lalu memakannya

"Hahaha. Ini'kan udah kewajibanku." kata Kanon

"Aniki, aku boleh nanya sesuatu nggak?" kata Hanon ketika es krimnya sudah habis

"Nanya apa? Boleh kok." kata Kanon

"Kenapa Aniki bertindak sejauh ini. Padahal'kan Eyes itu sahabat Aniki. Bahkan Aniki pernah bilang'kan kalau-" kata-kata Hanon tidak selesai karena Kanon menarik kepala Hanon dan menyandarkannya pada pundaknya

"Soal itu, jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi, Hanon... Lain kali, Aniki nggak mau denger apapun lagi mengenai hal itu dari kamu. Aniki mohon." kata Kanon lembut. Tapi, Hanon merasa aura yang menakutkan dari kakaknya itu.

"Baiklah." kata Hanon singkat. Seketika atmosfir yang menakutkan itu berubah menjadi kasih sayang yang meluap-luap. Hanon lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Oh iya Hanon." panggil Kanon

Tak ada Jawaban.

"Hanon?" Kanon mulai bingung karena adiknya tidak menjawab. Tak lama kemudian dia tersadar bahwa adiknya tengah terlelap. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Dasar kau ini. Kau pasti capek. Selama ini terus mengurusiku dan selalu menemaniku yang tak karuan ini. Terima kasih selama ini kau terus bersabar." kata Kanon sambil mengelus adiknya dengan lembut

A/N : Kanon ngaku dia nggak karuan! XD *Author di DOR Kanon*

"Hei, hei, lihat mereka berdua."

"Hihihi, mereka lucu ya. Kawaii~"

"Iya iya, mereka pasangan yang serasi." Komentar beberapa gadis yang lewat tak sengaja terdengar oleh Kanon.

_Apa benar kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?_ Kata Kanon dalam hati sambil memandangi adiknya yang masih tertidur di pundaknya. Lalu ia hanya mendongak ke atas. Melihat langit dengan tatapan hampa. Kebimbangan merasuk dalam hatinya. _Apakah aku bisa terus bertahan seperti ini?_ Pikirnya

"Aniki? Sejak kapan aku ketiduran?" tanya Hanon

"Belum lama kok, karena kamu udah bangun, sekarang temenin yuk." kata Kanon

"Kemana?"

"Beli boneka kucing~" kata Kanon sambil menarik tangan adiknya. Hanon hanya bisa pasrah.

Ketika sedang berjalan, mereka sempat bertemu Kousuke dan Ryoko. Hanon melihat Kakaknya menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam tapi tatapan mata itu berubah seketika.

"Hei~ Ryoko~ Kousuke~ Lagi kencan ya?" kata Kanon

"Ka-Kau?" kata Kousuke dan Ryoko kaget

"A-Ano, konnichiwa, Ryoko-san, Asazuki-san." kata Hanon dari belakang Kanon

"Kanon, kau'kan? Yang menusuk Eyes." kata Kousuke tanpa mempedulikan Hanon

"Lalu? Ada masalah? Sekarang aku adalah seorang Hunter. Kau juga sebelumnya sudah tahu'kan?" kata Kanon, sepertinya pembicaraan mulai serius.

"Untuk apa kau membelot ke pihak para Hunter? Bukankah selama ini mereka adalah golongan yang orang-orangnya sering kau bunuh?"

"Itu sudah tak penting lagi. Blade Children adalah anak-anak terkutuk. Mereka harus dimusnahkan." kata Kanon dengan aura yang menekan lawan bicaranya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau mengkhianati kami? Dan kau malah membelot dari skenario Sang Dewa. Itu tak ada gunanya!" kata Kaousuke

"Dewa itu tidak ada. Apa salahnya kita menjalani kehidupan dengan kemauan kita sendiri?" kata Kanon mengeraskan suaranya

"Kalau membelot dari skenario, kau hanya akan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri! Kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengikuti skenario Sang Dewa." kata Kousuke

"Dan kita hanya bisa berharap." Terdengar suara Hanon dari belakang Kanon

"Ya, betul apa yang dikatakannya." kata Ryoko

"Hanon! Sudah aku bilang, kau jangan ikut campur." kata Kanon

"Y-ya" kata Hanon patuh

_Tuhan, kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa manusia begitu cepat berubah pikiran tanpa memperdulikan akibatnya? _Kata Hanon dalam hati

"Jika saatnya tiba, aku pun akan menghabisi kalian semua." kata Kanon

"Terserah apa katamu! Yang pasti, semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh Sang Dewa dan kau hanya dipermainkan olehnya!" kata Kousuke

"Pikirkan juga adikmu! Kau pikir inilah yang terbaik untuknya?" kata Ryoko

"CUKUP! AKU TAHU YANG TERBAIK UNTUKKU DAN HANON!" kata Kanon "Hanon, ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini!" lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan adiknya

Hanon hanya menurut tapi ia menatap Kousuke dan Ryoko dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti oleh orang. Tapi Kousuke dan Ryoko mengangguk seolah mengerti.

"MENYEBALKAN!" kata Kanon sambil meninju tembok kamar mansionnya. Hanon hanya duduk di sofa dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"AAAAKH! KENAPA MEREKA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU SIH?" kata Kanon lagi, dia terlihat benar-benar kesal dan Hanon kelihatan benar-benar ketakutan.

**A/N **: Poor Hanon~ XD

"Aniki. . ." panggil Hanon

"DIAM KAU! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!" bentak Kanon

Hanon terlihat kaget dan berusaha menahan tangisnya tapi akhirnya air matanya pun jatuh juga. Mungkin ia ketakutan dengan sikap kakaknya, tapi kemungkinan juga ia sedih karena dibentak oleh kakak yang disanyanginya itu.

"Ah, Hanon. . ." akhirnya Kanon sadar dari kemarahannya lalu menghampiri Hanon yang tengah menangis

"Kau pasti ketakutan ya? Maafkan aku." kata Kanon sambil mengelus kepala adiknya dengan lembut

"A-Aniki. . . Ini bukan salahmu. Hanya, aku saja yang cengeng." kata Hanon

"Tapi Aniki benar-benar minta maaf karena tadi membentakmu. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." kata Kanon

"Ya, aku tahu." kata Hanon

.

.

.

Keesokkan Harinya, Hanon kembali mengunjungi Eyes yang kabarnya masih kritis. Hanon tengah mencuci buah-buahan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang mengunjungi Eyes. Ia melantunkan sebuah lagu yang dulu sering dinyanyikannya bersama Eyes dan Kakaknya untuk mengusir sepi dan jenuh. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hanon, Eyes telah sadar dari kritisnya.

"Ha-Hanon? Ka-Kau kah itu?" tanya Eyes terbata-bata

"E-Eh? E-Eyes? Kau su-sudah sadar?" kata Hanon kaget sekaligus gugup

_Gawat! Bagaimana ini? Dia'kan tak boleh melihatku!_ Batin Hanon panik

"A-Aku akan melapor pada suster!" kata Hanon mengambil tasnya

"Jangan! Karena, kau pasti akan kabur."kata Eyes

"Ba-Baiklah, aku tak akan kemana-mana."kata Hanon

"Kau tetap tak berubah. Padahal, kau bisa saja kabur dari sini. Toh, aku juga tak bisa mengejarmu."kata Eyes

". . . . ."

"Sudah lama kita tak saling bicara."

"Ya."

"Kanon. Dia gagal membunuhku. Dasar bodoh."kata Eyes

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa kau jadi pendiam begitu?"

"Ha-Habis, sudah lama aku tak bicara pada Eyes. Dan sebenarnya Aniki tak memperbolehkanku bertemu denganmu."kata Hanon terus terang

"Kau masih saja menuruti kata-katanya."

"Ha-Habis, hanya Anikilah satu—satunya keluargaku"

"Masih ada aku. Biarpun sudah lama kita tak bicara, kau tetap boleh memanggilku Onii-chan seperti dulu."

"Y-Ya, Eyes, ma-maksudku Onii-chan."

"kau pasti masih merasa kaku."

"Onii-chan, a-aku bingung, kenapa Aniki bertindak sejauh ini. Dia begitu cepat berubah. Aniki... Dia sudah seperti orang yang tidak aku kenal." kata Hanon

"Kenapa?"

"Aniki... Entahlah, aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Dia melarangku berhubungan dengan Onii-chan, Ayumu-kun, Hiyono-chan, dan yang lainnya."

"Itu karena dia sangat menyayangimu."

"Tapi, aku juga sudah bisa menjaga diriku."

"Tapi Kanon ingin dirinyalah yang selalu menjagamu. Sayangnya bukan sebagai Kakak."

"Apa maksudmu, Onii-chan?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuberitahu padamu. Tapi, kau harus menguatkan dirimu dahulu."

Hanon menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha menguatkan dirinya lalu berkata, "Baiklah Onii-chan, aku siap."

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik dan jangan panik... Sebenarnya-"

Di waktu yang bersamaan...

.

.

.

"Kanon-kun~" sapa seseorang

"Ah, kau rupanya." kata Kanone ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

"Kau ada waktu? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu~"

"Baiklah, Hiyono. Di mana?"

"Klub surat kabar sudah cukup." kata Hiyono

Lalu, Kanon dan Hiyono menyusuri lorong dan masuk ke dalam ruangan klub surat kabar.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." kata Hiyono sambil menutup pintu

"Memangnya apa saja yang kau tahu tentang diriku?" kata Kanon yang telah duduk sejak tadi

"Kalau data umum milikmu sih sudah aku pegang. Kanon Hilbert, 17 Tahun. Tanggal lahir 25 September. Sebelum ini tinggal di Inggris. Seorang Blade Children yang kini telah menjadi Hunter. Hanon Hilbert adalah adik perempuanmu . Nama ibumu adalah Evangeline Hilbert dan ayahmu A-"

"CUKUP! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN SEMUA INI?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin memberitahukan kebenaran pada semua."

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN PRIBADIKU!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu. Sekarang, aku akan menggamblangkan apa yang kuketahui tentang adikmu. Hanon Hilbert, 15 Tahun, Lebih muda 2 tahun darimu. Tanggal lahir 24 Desember. Dia bukan seorang Blade Children tapi dia memiliki hubungan dengan Kiyotaka. Dia adalah anak dari pasangan Hunters yang dibunuh oleh orang tuamu dulu. Lalu, keluarga Hilbert mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Kau waktu itu masih berumur 3 tahun. Seiring dengan waktu, perasaan cinta tumbuh dalam hatimu. Dulu, dia sangat akrab dengan Eyes sehingga kau berusaha menjauhkannya dari Eyes. Wajar saja kau cemburu karena dia bukan adik kandungmu. Kau menyayanginya sebagai laki-laki."

"APA-APAAN KAU INI? Bisa-bisanya mencampuri urusan orang lain!" Kanon mulai emosi

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tak memberitahu kenyataannya pada Hanon?" tanya Hiyono

"Ini semua demi kabaikannya. Aku tak ingin dia menghadapi kenyataan yang menyedihkan seperti itu." jawab Kanon

"Demi kebaikannya ataukah semata-semata demi keegoisanmu?" kata Hiyono dengan tajam

"Ukh!" Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu

.

.

.

"Onii-chan! Kau bohong'kan?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Aniki... Dia..."

"Hanon, tenangkan dirimu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Onii-chan? Selama ini Aniki..."

"Hanon!" Eyes sedikit menaikkan suaranya

"Ah, gomen nasai Onii-chan, aku terlalu panik."

"Lalu, setelah kau mengetahui hal ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Eyes

"Aku..." Hanon tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Eyes. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan diam.

_Jadi, selama ini Aniki terus menyembunyikan hal ini dariku. Tapi kenapa?_ Batin Hanon

(masih) TBC

* * *

Omake~

Sepertinya pejalanan kita masih panjang ya~

Maaf kalau updatenya lama, Yuri abis hibernasi soalnya~ XD *dicelupin ke palung mariana*

Nah, udah cukup jelas kan jalan ceritanya? (semoga) =_=

Mohon kesabarannya ya~ Yuri mau bertapa soalnya buat nyari ide... XD

Dan mohon keripik baladonya~ :3


	4. Because you're my sister

Lalalalaa~  
Yuri bangkit setelah menggalau~ Hyahahaah~~ XD XD XD Mari kita lanjutkan siksaan pada Hibert bersaudara! Hyahahaha~ XD Yo~ Langsung aja deh, nggak usah basa-basi lagi~ XD

**Desclaimer :** Kyo Shirodaira & Eita Mizuno. Eyes punyaku! Kanon juga punyaku! XD *dikeroyok fans Eyes-Kanon*

**Warning : **OC, OCC, abal, dan sahabat-sahabatnya

Suka nggak suka harus baca~ XD

* * *

**You're my sister!**

* * *

_Data mengenai Hanon sudah sampai ke tangan lawan. Gara-gara cewek berkepang itu! Cih! Kenapa dia bisa tahu semua data tentang Hanon?_

Kanon terus menggerutu dalam hati selama ia berjalan menuju Mansionnya. Pikirannya kacau. Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia menyembunyikan hal ini dari Hanon. Bahwa Hanon bukanlah adik kandungnya. Bahwa Orang tua Hanon dibunuh oleh orangtuanya. Serta Hanon adalah anak Hunter yang notabenenya adalah musuh dari Blade Children.

.

.

_Kenapa Aniki menyembunyikan semua kenyataan dariku? Selama ini aku buta akan dunia karena Aniki menutupi semua kenyataan dariku. Aku tahu, ini semua karena Aniki ingin melindungiku. Tapi apakah aku sebegitu lemahnya?_

Hanon terus terdiam dalam hening. Ia tengah memainkan pianonya dengan jari-jarinya dengan lembut. Ia menanti kepulangan Anikinya yang tak kunjung datang. Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya kenapa Anikinya menutup-nutupi kenyataan.

"Aku pulang!" kata Kanon berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin

"Ah, akhirnya aniki pulang juga. Aku nunggu Aniki dari tadi." Hanon pun bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa

"Aku lapar nih~ Buatin makan malam dong~" rengek Kanon

"Hahaha. Iya iya." kata Hanon sambil tersenyum

"Hanon, kamu kenapa?"

"Eh? Kenapa Aniki?"

"Kamu agak aneh. Senyum Hanon nggak kayak biasanya." kata Kanon

"Begini Aniki, aku mau bertanya beberapa hal." kata Hanon dengan nada serius

"Apa?" kata Kanon sedikit gugup.

_Sial! Jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu semuanya? _Pikir Kanon

"Tadi... Ada seseorang yang memberitahuku bahwa aku pun terlibat dalam masalah Blade Children. Banar kan?" tanya Hanon

"Itu... Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Bukan hal penting." kata Hanon

"Kenapa kau sebegitu ingin tahunya? Apa alasanmu?"

"Aku ingin mengetahui siapa diriku. Dan untuk apa aku diciptakan di dunia ini. Selama ini aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang. Aku merasa semua yang kujalani selama ini hanya kebohongan belaka. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya aku ini." kata Hanon

". . . . ." Kanon hanya terdiam

"Aku baru mengetahui takdirku yang sebenarnya dari orang lain. Padahal selama ini Aniki bersamaku. Padahal Aniki tahu'kan apa yang seharusnya menjadi takdirku? Tapi kenapa Aniki tak memberitahukannya padaku?" kata Hanon menaikkan suaranya

"Aku bukannya menyembunyikannya padamu... Tapi..." kata-kata Kanon terputus

"Ah, maaf Aniki, aku terlalu emosi. Aku... Aku mau ke kamar." potong Hanon lalu pergi dengan terburu-buru

"Itulah kenapa selama ini aku menyembunyikan semua kenyataan darimu, Hanon. Kau pasti takkan bisa menerima kenyataan yang menyedihkan seperti ini." kata Kanon bicara sendiri setelah Hanon pergi

.

.

_Bagaimana ini? Kemarin aku membentak Aniki. Aniki pasti marah padaku! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku harus ditakdirkan seperti itu? Apa itu hanya gertakan dari Onii-chan supaya aku menjauh darinya? Tapi melihat keseriusan Onii-chan, kelihatannya itu bukan gertakan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Pikiran Hanon kacau ketika mengingat semua yang dikatakan Eyes padanya. Ia hanya bisa menatap parfait yang mulai mencair. Nafsu makannya mendadak menghilang entah kemana. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa dan harus bertanya pada siapa. Ia masih mengingat jelas apa yang dikatakan Eyes padanya.

-Flash Back-

"Onii-chan?" Hanon bingung melihat Eyes terdiam

"Sebenarnya kau pun terlibat dengan Blade Children." kata Eyes

"Blade Children yang sering dibicarakan oleh Ayumu-kun dan Hiyono-senpai? Bukankah Aniki dan Onii-chan juga termasuk Blade Children?" tanya Hanon

"Ya. Aku dan Kanon pun salah satu dari Blade Children." kata Eyes

"Tapi, sebenarnya apa itu Blade Children?" tanya Hanon.

Lalu Eyes menjelaskan inti dari masalah Blade Children. Kiyotaka yang telah membuat skenario selama ini, Yaiba adalah ayah dari Blade Children, Ayumu yang menjadi the next God, adik Yaiba yang menjadi the next devil, takdir Blade Chilren, dan apa itu Watcher, Savers, dan Hunters.

"Watcher adalah pihak yang bersifat netral dan bertugas mengawasi Blade Children. Savers adalah pihak yang setuju akan adanya Blade Children dan melindungi Blade Chilrden. Sedangkan Hunters adalah pihak yang tidak setuju akan adanya Blade Children dan ingin melenyapkan Blade Children." kata Eyes

"Lalu? Apa hubunganku dengan Blade Children?" tanya Hanon

"Hanon Hilbert. Kau ditakdirkan menjadi Hunters dan kau diciptakan untuk membunuhku." kata Eyes dengan tatapan dingin

"E-Eh? Onii-chan pasti bohong!" kata Hanon terbelalak kaget

"Pada awalnya aku takut, karena itulah aku beberapa kali berusaha membunuhmu. Tapi sekarang, mati pun tak apa." kata Eyes

"Kenapa begitu? Jangan berkata seperti itu Onii-chan! Aku tak akan membunuhmu!" kata Hanon

"Tapi itulah takdirmu. Semua yang sudah direncanakan Kiyotaka pasti akan terjadi. Tapi Kanon ingin mematahkan skenario itu. Ia tak ingin kau membunuhku. Karena itulah dia memutuskan bahwa dia lah yang akan membunuhku. Tapi ternyata gagal." kata Eyes

"Onii-chan! Kau bohong'kan?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Aniki... Dia..."

"Hanon, tenangkan dirimu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Onii-chan? Selama ini Aniki..."

"Hanon!" Eyes sedikit menaikkan suaranya

"Ah, gomen nasai Onii-chan, aku terlalu panik."

"Lalu, setelah kau mengetahui hal ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Eyes

"Aku..." Hanon tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Eyes. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan diam.

-Flash Back End-

_Aku... Ditakdirkan untuk membunuh Onii-chan?_ Tanya Hanon dalam hati

"Good Afternoon, Miss Hilbert."sapa seorang pria berambut coklat dan dikuncir kuda itu

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya Hanon bingung

"Namaku, Narumi Kiyotaka. Dan sepertinya, ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku."kata Kiyotaka memperkenalkan diri.

"Ja-Jadi, kaulah Kiyotaka-san?" tanya Hanon tak percaya

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berbohong. Aku bisa menjawab apapun yang kau tanyakan padaku."kata Kiyotaka dengan percaya diri. Aura milik Kiyotaka membuat Hanon sedikit tertekan.

"Ah iya, sebelumnya, aku hanya membiarkanmu bertanya 3 hal saja. Selanjutnya, silahkan bertanya pada Aniki-mu." kata Kiyotaka

"Hmmm. Baiklah." kata Hanon terlihat berpikir

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Maksudku, mengatur semua skenario ini. Membuat Blade Children terbunuh dan membunuh. Memecah orang-orang menjadi 3 golongan. Dan membuat keluargamu terluka." kata Hanon

"Pertanyaan menarik. Kau sungguh gadis yang tak biasa. Tak salah aku memilihmu sebagai salah satu pemainku. Hahahaha." Kiyotaka terlihat tertawa riang. Hanon hanya bisa memperhatikannya.

"Begini Nona, aku hanya meneruskan skenario yang ada. Dan ini adalah kewajibanku. Takdir alam-lah yang membuatku harus mengatur semua ini. Skenario yang sudah ada sangat kacau. Aku hanya mengatur dan menuntun semuanya agar akhir skenario menjadi pilihan yang terbaik untuk kebaikan semua orang." jawab Kiyotaka

"Pertanyaan kedua, Kenapa aku ditakdirkan untuk membunuh Onii-chan?" tanya Hanon lagi

"Hmm, kau ini selalu memberika pertanyaan yang tak biasa ya. Begini, Blade Children adalah anak-anak yang terkutuk seperti yang kau tahu. Jika dibiarkan, mereka akan membunuh banyak mnusia. Aku hanya ingin meminimalisir kemungkinan hal itu terjadi. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membunuh Eyes adalah The Unsins Devil, yaitu kau, Hanon Hilbert."kata Kiyotaka

"The Unsins Devil?" Hanon terlihat bingung

"Ahahaha. Tak usah pikirkan julukannya. Pikirkan saja peranmu." kata Kiyotaka

"Lalu? Kenapa hanya aku yang bisa membunuh Onii-chan?" taya Hanon

"Pertama, kau adalah keturunan Hunters yang ditakdirkan untuk membunuh Blade Children. Kedua, Eyes hanya akan melonggarkan pertahanannya hanya jika ia berhadapan denganmu. Ketiga, Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak ingin dibunuh oleh Eyes. Intinya, Eyes hanya lemah kepadamu." kata Kiyotaka

". . . . ." Hanon terlihat bingung

"Nah, untuk selanjutnya, apakah kau akan membunuh Onii-chanmu itu tau tidak, semua bergantung padamu. Untuk hal lainnya, kau tanyakan saja pada Anikimu. Tapi kau tak boleh menangis dan membuatnya khawatir. Berjuanglah, The Unsins Devil." kata Kiyotaka lalu pergi.

Hanon hanya bisa diam dan termenung memikirkan semua yang telah dikatakan Kiyotaka.

.

.

"Hanon, aku masuk ya." kata Kanon sambil membuka pintu kamar Hanon yang tak dikunci

". . . . ." Hanon hanya diam

"Maafkan aku karena selama ini menyembunyikan kenyataan darimu. Karena takdir yang diberikan oleh Kiyotaka sangat kejam. Aku cuma ingin melindungimu." kata Kanon sambil duduk di tepi ranjang Hanon.

"Lalu?" Hanon masih berbaring memeluk boneka sambil memunggungi Anikinya itu.

"Baiklah... Aku... Akan menceritakan semuanya." Kata Kanon sambil menghela nafas panjang

"Janji ya, Aniki bakal nyeritain semuanya." kata Hanon mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk

"Iya, Aniki janji. Tapi..." kata Kanon

"Iya, aku tahu, aku nggak akan nangis dan bakal nerima semua kenyataan yang udah lalu maupun yang akan datang." kata Hanon melanjutkan kata-kata Kanon yang terputus

"Sebelumnya, Aniki bener-bener minta maaf karena nyembunyiin kenyataan dari Hanon. Tapi ini demi Hanon. Sebenarnya, Hanon bukan anggota asli keluarga Hilbert. Kau bukan anak kandung dari ayah dan ibu, kau juga bukan adik kandungku." kata Kanon

"Hmm, begitu. Tapi kemiripan yang ada antara aku sama Aniki itu kebetulan yang hebat ya." kata Hanon tak terlalu terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kanon. Kanon hanya tersenyum melihat _adik_nya itu. Sebenarnya Hanon berusaha terlihat tegar. Tapi hatinya sangat terkejut mendengar bahwa dia bukan anggota asli keluarga Hilbert. Hatinya terasa sakit bahwa selama ini dia hanyalah orang asing yang merepotkan sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Tapi dia sudah berjanji bahwa tidak akan menangis.

_Lalu? Siapa orang tua asliku?_ Tanya Hanon dalam hati

"Kedua orang tua kandungmu adalah Hunters. Mereka berniat membunuhku dan Eyes. Maka dari itu, Ayah dan Ibu bertarung dengan mereka berdua. Akhirnya, orang tua kandungmu meninggal di tangan Ayah dan Ibu. Ketika mengetahui mereka masih memiliki seorang bayi perempuan, Ayah dan Ibu tak tega membiarkan maupun membunuh bayi perempuan itu. Akhirnya Ayah dan Ibu memutuskan untuk mengangkat bayi itu sebagai anak." kata Kanon

"Pantas saja aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Hunters. Karena orangtua kandungku juga seorang Hunters." gumam Hanon

"Ya. Lalu, beberapa tahun lalu aku bertemu Kiyotaka. Ia memberi tahuku bahwa suatu saat Hanon akan menjadi seorang Hunters, dia ditakdirkan membunuh Eyes. Karena itulah aku menjauhkamu dari Eyes."

"Jadi begitu? Maaf Aniki, selama ini aku berburuk sangka karena aku berpikir Aniki tak boleh membiarkanaku bersama Eyes karena Aniki mau memonopoli Eyes."

"Aku? Hahaha. Mana mungkin. Lalu, setahun lalu, aku kembali bertemu Kiyotaka yang mengatakan bahwa waktumu akan tiba untuk turun ke _medan pertempuran_. Aku tak menginginkanmu terbunuh maupun membunuh. Akhirnya aku membelot ke pihak Hunters untuk mengantikan posisimu." kata Kanon

"Bagitu ya... Gara-gara aku, Aniki harus bermusuhan dengan Eyes dan teman-teman Aniki. Maafkan aku." kata Hanon

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Aniki lebih baik mati daripada harus melihat tanganmu kotor untuk membunuh orang." kata Kanon sambil mengelus lembut rambut Hanon

"Terima kasih. Aniki benar-benar baik padaku." kata Hanon

"Kenapa? Kok Hanon jadi aneh begitu"

"Hng, jujur aja, kalau inget selama ini aku tinggal berdua dengan orang yang tak ada hubungan darah denganku, aku jadi sedikit malu." kata Hanon dengan pipi yang bersemu merah

"Eeeh? Ka-Kau kira aku tidak malu? Ha-Hanon yang baru tau aja malu, apalagi aku. Da-dan maaf selama ini aku sering memelukmu dan mencium keningmu ketika kau mau tidur. I-Itu supaya... Supaya..." kata Kanon terlihat salah tingkah

"Ng-Nggak apa. Lagi pula, Aniki tetaplah Aniki, kakak yang selalu aku sayangi." kata Hanon sambil tersenyum

"Udah malem! Ayo tidur!" kata Kanon berdiri

"Iya. Oyasumi Aniki." kata Hanon

"Oyasumi." kata Kanon tanpa mencium kening Hanon seperti biasa lalu mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar Hanon lalu ia bersandar ke pintu kamar Hanon dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai.

"Dasar gadis polos! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum? Kau kira selama ini aku menganggapmu sebagai adik?" kata Kanon bicara sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

.

.

"Ohayou Hilbert bersaudara." sapa Sayuri, sahabat Hanon di kelasnya

Kanon dan Hanon sempat bepandangan sebentar lalu terlihat malu. Tapi supaya tak membuat Sayuri tidak curiga, mereka cepat-cepat membalas sapaan Sayuri. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sangat sensitif dengan kata _Hilbert Bersaudara_. Tapi masing-masing dari mereka memiliki persepsi sendiri.

_Waktu itu aku memang pernah bilang kalau Aniki tetaplah Aniki. Tapi, bagaimana pun dia bukan kakak kandungku, dan selama ini aku tinggal berdua dengannya. Ia juga sering memelukku dan tiap malam selalu mencium keningku sebelum tidur. Aduh.. Kenapa aku jadi malu begini?_ Kata Hanon dalam hati

_Gara-gara aku memberitahukan pada Hanon bahwa dia bukan adikku, aku jadi malu begini. Padahal selama ini aku terus menahan rasa ini. Tapi kalau sekarang, entah apa aku bisa terus menahan rasa ini. Atau jangan-jangan Hanon sudah tahu perasaanku kalau aku menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar adik? _Pikir Kanon

"Ano, Hanon-chan, Kanon-kun, kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Sayuri

"Kami baik-baik saja. Ahahaha" kata Hanon

"Ah, sudah jam segini! Aku harus pergi! Mata ne!" kata Kanon lalu berlari pergi

". . . Ah, kita juga harus masuk! Ayo Hanon!" kata Sayuri sambil menarik tangan Hanon

"Ah, Iya." kata Hanon

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Tak lama kemudian, Wali kelas mereka datang membawa seseorang. Ternyata orang itu guru baru yang bernama Kaede Mitsuru. Ketika sedang diperkenalkan oleh wali kelas mereka, guru baru itu tampak memperhatikan Hanon, Sayuri dan Ayumu. Entah ia ada hubungan apa dengan Blade Children. Setelah 4 jam pelajaran, jam dinding menujukkan pukul 100 dan bel istirahat pertama pun berbunyi.

"Hanon~Chan~ Ayo kita ke kantin." kata Sayuri sambil menarik tangan Hanon

"Ah, ayo, Sayuri-chan." kata Hanon

"Yuizaki Sayuri-san, bisakah Anda membantu saya?" tiba-tiba saja guru baru itu menghampiri Sayuri dan Hanon

"Hanon, kau duluan saja nanti aku akan menyusul." kata Sayuri berjalan mengikuti guru baru lalu terlibat pembicaraan dengan beliau

Ketika di kantin, Hanon melihat Anikinya yang seperti biasa dikerumuni oleh siswi-siswi sekolahnya, sebetulnya keadaan Hanon pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Anikinya itu. Awalnya Hanon sempat ragu apakah ia akan menghampiri Anikinya atau tidak, tapi Kanon terlanjur melihat dirinya dan tersenyum serrta melambaikan tangan padanya sebagai tanda agar ia mendekat. Sebenarnya, perasaan Hanon masih kacau jika bertemu dengan Kanon, bagaimanapun, Kanon bukanlah kakak kandungnya sedangkan hubungan mereka sangat dekat.

"Ayo duduk." kata Kanon sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di kursi kosong yang telah ia sediakan untuk adiknya itu

"Makasih Aniki." kata Hanon berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa

"Loh? Sayu-chan kemana?" tanya Kanon

"Kayaknya dia lagi ada urusan sama guru baru." kata Hanon

"Guru baru?" kata Kanon sedikit curiga

"Iya, Mitsuru-sensei. Beliau orangnya lucu. Kalau diajar sama beliau aku jadi gampang ngerti. Hehehe." kata Hanon

"Hmmm, tapi kamu harus tetep hati-hati ya. Jangan terlalu percaya sama orang baru."

"Kenapa?"

"Siapa tau dia pemain baru di skenario ini? Aniki nggak mau hal buruk terjadi pada Hanon." kata Kanon lembut sambil mengelus lembut rambut Hanon

"Terima kasih sudah mau mencemaskanku." kata Hanon

"Hanon mulai lagi. Aniki mohon, jangan anggap Aniki ini orang lain. Aku tetep Anikimu yang akan selalu ngelindungin kamu, Hanon." kata Kanon

"Iya, maaf ya Aniki." kata Hanon sambil tersenyum, Kanon pun membalas senyumannya.

"Ah, itu Sayu-chan." kata Kanon sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan dengan lesu

"Sayuri? Kau kenapa?" tanya Hanon dengan cemas

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, hanya saja, aku sedikit tak enak badan." kata Sayuri sambil berusaha tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau beristirahat di UKS saja." kata Kanon

"Tak apa. Jika beristirahat sebentar, pasti langsung sembuh." kata Sayuri

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hanon

"Ya. Ayo kita beli sesuatu, Hanon-chan." kata Sayuri

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu ya, Sayuri-chan." kata Hanon

"Iya iya~" kata Sayuri

"Kanon Hilbert, aku mau bicara padamu sebentar."kata seorang siswa yang menghampiri Kanon, ia tampak serius. Siswa itu adalah seorang Hunters, sama seperti Kanon

"Ada apa?" tanya Kanon

"Aku punya informasi penting. Dan sepertinya adikmu terlibat. Ayo ikut aku." kata siswa itu sambil berjalan pergi dari kantin

Mendengar bahwa adiknya terlibat, Kanon menghela nafas panjang. Apa yang ia khawatirkan akhirnya terjadi juga. Ia tak ingin adiknya terlibat masalah Blade Children yang tak jelas bagaimana akhirnya. Kanon langsung berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti anak itu sampai di atap sekolah lalu terlibat pebicaraan yang serius.

.

.

Sementara itu, Hanon dan Sayuri sedang berbincang-bincang di bawah pohon sambil menyantap makan siang mereka. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab. Saat pertama kali masuk Tsukiyomi Gakuen, yang pertama kali menyapa Hanon adalah Sayuri. Nama lengkap Sayuri sendiri adalah Yuizaki Sayuri, ia adalah sepupu Hiyono. Sayuri adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan dan manis. Hanon sangat senang bersahabat dengannya. Sayuri selalu membantu Hanon jika iia sedang kesulitan baik mengenai pelajaran atau hal lainnya.

"Hanon-chan, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja."kata seorang siswa yang sepertinya adalah kakak kelas Hanon

"Wah, kebetulan sekali ya, kau sedang tidak bersama kakakmu." kata seorang siswa lainnya

"Ah? Eh?" Hanon terlihat kebingungan

"Oh iya Hanon-chan, kapan kau akan melaksanakan Konser lagi? Aku ingin melihatmu memainkan piano dengan anggun." kata seorang siswa lagi.

Lama kelamaan, banyak siswa yang mengerumuni Hanon dan Sayuri. Ya, bagaimanapun Hanon adalah seorang pianis yang namanya telah mendunia layaknya Eyes Rutherford, Onii-channya. Jadi, tak heran jika ia sering dikerumuni banyak orang, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

"A-ano, se-sesak."kata Hanon dengan suara yang lemah, dikerumuni banyak orang dan penyakit paru-parunya yang mulai kambuh semakin membuatnya sulit bernafas

"Hei! Hei! Minggir! Hanon-chan tak bisa bernafas!" kata Sayuri, Hanon kelihatan mulai terbatuk-batuk

"Kalian, adikku sedang kesakitan, mohon kalian memberinya ruang atau menjauh darinya." terdengar suara Kanon dari belakang kerumunan tersebut dengan aura yang mengancam. Tanpa dikomando dua kali kerumunan tersebut langsung membubarkan diri.

"Hanon, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sayuri khawatir melihat kondisi Hanon

"Hanon! Gomen nasai! Kamu bawa obatmu nggak?" tanya Kanon, tapi Hanon terus terbatuk-batuk

"Gawat, radang paru-parunya kambuh." kata Kanon lalu ia berbicara pada Sayuri, "Coba kau lihat di tas Hanon apakah ia membawa obat atau tidak."

"Ya." kata Sayuri lalu berlari menuju kelas meninggalkan Kanon yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pundak Hanon

Tak lama kemudian, Sayuri kembali membawa obat Hanon. Hanon masih terlihat sedikit terbatuk-batuk, ia terlihat memegang sapu tangan, tapi di sapu tangan itu terdapat... bercak darah. Sayuri tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Hanon-chan. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sayuri

"Tak apa, segini _masih biasa_." kata Kanon

Sayuri lalu memberikan obat Hanon yang dibawanya. Kanon lalu membantu Hanon meminum obatnya. Setelah meminum obat itu, keadaan Hanon terlihat mulai pulih. Kanon bernafas lega, begitupun Sayuri. Lalu Kanon membantu adiknya berjalan kembali menuju kelas. Ia akan meminta izin pada gurunya bahwa Hanon akan pulang lebih awal karena sakit. Tapi ketika sampai di kelasnya, Hanon mendadak ambruk. Ayumu lalu membantu Kanon memeriksa keadaan Hanon.

"Keracunan."kata Ayumu

"Eh? Keracunan?" kata Kanon tak percaya

Tak lama kemudian, Ambulan pun datang dan membawa Hanon pergi ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja Kanon menyertai Hanon ke Rumah Sakit. Di perjalanan ia terus memegangi tangan Hanon dan menatap adiknya dengan cemas.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Jangan-jangan ini salah satu 'bagian' dari skenario yang dikatakan anak tadi?_ Kanon terus bertanya dalam hati

_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap melindungi Hanon, harus._ Janji Kanon dalam hatinya

Still TBC~

* * *

Omake~

Yuri : Yo! Waah~ Makin lama aku makin kejem sama OCku sendiri~ XD

Hanon : Psikopat! Jahat! huhuhu

Kanon : LO SEENAK JIDAT BIKIN ADE GUA MENDERITA!

Yuri : BERANI? NANTI DIA MAKIN GUA SIKSA LOH! DASAR SISTER-COMPLEX!

Kanon : *mengkerut*

Yuri : Ya udah~ Dari pada aku marah-marah mulu~ Mending kalian Review ya Minna-san~ Readers yang baik hati~


End file.
